Alasan
by chenma
Summary: "Selain itu. Dia sebenarnya punya alasan lain yang lebih kuat kenapa memaksa masuk kuliah hari ini." EXO Fanfict. HunHan (maybe). plus Minseok. Yaoi (lagi). Mind to REVIEW?


**"Selain itu. Dia sebenarnya punya alasan lain yang lebih kuat kenapa memaksa masuk kuliah hari ini."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**cHo present . . .**

**Reason**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun

Other cast: Nyonya Xi

Disclaimer: all belongs to God

Rating: T

Length: ficlet? Drabble?

A/N: sudah lama tidak menulis. Karena terlalu lama akhirnya nekat membuat ini. Satu karya dadakan ku yang harus dinikmati!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebanyakan orang tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Ntah sebagai seorang pasien atau sekadar menemani orang lain berobat ke rumah sakit. Bahkan ada sebagian orang yang merasa bingung kenapa nama tempat bernuansa putih ini adalah 'Rumah Sakit' yang padahal orang - orang sakit yang datang ke sini berharap bisa mendapatkan kesembuhan akan penyakitnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Sedikit merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya barusan. Apapun nama tempat yang sekarang ditempatinya ia berharap secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini dan bisa memanjakan dirinya di rumah.

Ya biarpun lebih sering dihiasi dengan pertengkaran, sebaik - baiknya tempat adalah rumah sendiri.

"Ku dengar dari Xi Ahjumma besok kau mau masuk?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk cepat. Ah, kebiasaan otaknya yang suka sekali berkelana hampir membuatnya lupa kalau Minseok—salah satu teman sekelasnya—sedang menjenguknya sekarang.

"Tapi besok kan kau tidak ada kelas. Kelasmu baru dimulai Hari Selasa."

Luhan mengangguk lagi, "aku ingin pergi ke luar. Kau kan bisa menemaniku setelah kelas jaringan nirkabelmu selesai."

Luhan dan Minseok adalah teman dekat. Mereka mulai berteman sejak jaman ospek sampai sekarang—semester lima. Hanya saja untuk semester ini, Luhan memilih fokus pada peminatan multimedia dan Minseok pada peminatan teknik jaringan komputernya.

Meski begitu, mereka tetap berjanji akan terus bersama hingga lulus dari universitas.

"Memang kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Minseok mengambil buah apel di nakas sebelah katil Luhan dan langsung menggigitnya tanpa mengupas kulitnya terlebih dulu. Luhan si empunya santai saja melihatnya karena ia sendiri yang bilang perutnya terasa penuh karena hampir setiap hari dibawakan buah tangan oleh orang - orang yang menjenguknya.

Jadi, andaikan Minseok membawa pulang dan menghabiskan di rumah pun tidak apa. Luhan justru sangat berterima kasih.

"Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika tidak berada terlalu lama di tempat ini."

Minseok mengerti. Dia juga pernah dirawat hampir seminggu karena diserang nyamuk pembawa penyakit demam berdarah. Dia yang lebih dulu tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tempat ini.

"Ya sudah. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Besok kelasku dimulai jam 10 dan berakhir jam 12. Kau tahu dimana ruangannya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku masih anak sekolah dasar yang akan tersasar di sekolahnya sendiri, begitu?"

Minseok terkekeh. Mulai merapikan tasnya sebelum mengajak Luhan untuk berselca.

"Jja~ aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Xi Ahjussi dan Xi Ahjumma, ya?"

"Pasti. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku. Besok aku akan mengirimkan pesan singkat!"

Lambaian di ambang pintu kamar rawat Luhan menjadi akhir perjumpaan mereka hari itu. Setelahnya, Luhan kembali merasa sepi. Ah, padahal baru saja Minseok datang untuk menghiburnya tapi waktu bergulir begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sekarang sudah menjelang malam.

Kriet

"Ibu!"

Rasanya seperti mendapat satu truk berisi muatan coklat melihat sosok Ibunya datang dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik berlabelkan nama sebuah minimarket.

"Minseok sudah pulang. Dia titip salam untuk Ibu dan Ayah."

Nyonya Xi tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas yang ada di dalam kamar rawat itu, "iya, tadi Ibu bertemu dengannya di bawah. Dia juga bilang pada Ibu kalau dia akan menjagamu besok selama kamu di kampus."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaan jika sedang merajuk atau tidak setuju dengan perkataan orang lain terhadapnya.

"Aku sudah besar! Sebentar lagi umurku 20 tahun!"

Nyonya Xi terkekeh kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah katil Luhan, "kamu masih suka makan sembarangan dan badanmu ini hanya tinggal kulit dan tulang saja. Ibu tidak mau kamu pingsan dan tidak ada orang yang tahu itu."

Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, Nyonya Xi yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian memberikan apa yang dari tadi ia genggam di tangannya, "jangan cemberut lagi. Kamu sudah jelek jadi tambah jelek, tahu!"

Luhan bersorak histeris melihat coklat kesukaannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan memeluk tubuh wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya, "Ibu yang terbaik! Luhan sayaaannnggg Ibu!"

Nyonya Xi balas memeluk anak bungsunya itu sambil tangannya mengusap belakang kepala Luhan, "Ibu juga sayang Luhan. Berjanjilah tidak membuat Ibu khawatir lagi dan cepat sembuh."

"Ya, Bu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok-ah!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, melambaikan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dan sangat kurus darinya.

"Ku kira kau tidak jadi datang."

Luhan menggeleng, ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga ransel dibelakangnya bergoyang, "ini kan awal Bulan September jadi aku harus memperbarui mading fakultas kita."

"Ya! Kau kan baru sembuh!"

Minseok terlihat marah sekali, tapi Luhan hanya memberikan cengiran polosnya, "khusus bulan ini kan ada mahasiswa baru jadi semua harus ikut menghias mading. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan untuk edisi bulan ini."

Minseok menghela napasnya. Luhan itu memang keras kepala, suka memaksakan diri sampai tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri dan selalu mementingkan hak orang lain ketimbang haknya.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk! Mr. Lee sepertinya datang terlambat."

Luhan menurut. Mengikuti Minseok duduk di kursi barisan tengah. Ia melirik sedikit jam tangannya.

10.15

_Sepertinya tidak apa __–__ apa kalau aku ke sekretariatnya agak siangan_, batinnya.

Dirinya mengedarkan pandangan ke kelas. Meski sekarang kelasnya telah terbagi menjadi tiga—karena di semester lima diwajibkan memilih peminatan jurusan, tapi teman – temannya tetaplah terlihat sama. Masih saja ada yang jahil, ramai, heboh, rusuh, dan hal absurd lainnya yang dikerjakan teman – temannya.

Kepalanya ditengokkan ke bagian belakang kelas. Matanya menangkap sekumpulan lelaki di belakang kursi Minseok tengah serius menatap layar laptop mereka masing – masing.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan tersenyum.

Minseok tersenyum menggoda, "sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, hm?"

Luhan mengangguk samar dengan rona merah tipis di dua belah pipinya.

"Senang sekali melihatnya baik – baik saja."

Minseok menatap Luhan jengah, "dia akan selalu baik – baik saja selama stok animenya tidak lenyap."

Luhan terkekeh, "itu dunianya. Biarkan saya dia enjoy dengan hal itu."

Minseok sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, berbisik, "ku dengar dia memilih RPL, " menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menghela napas, "hah, dia bisa saja mati bersama program - programnya."

"Orang seperti dia memang cocok dengan RPL. Sudah introvert, cuek, tidak pedulian, tidak peka! Ish, menyebalkan!"

Minseok tertawa—sedikit terbahak, "wow, wow, fantastis sekali kata - katamu itu. Jangan begitulah, biar begitu kan hatimu nyangkut di dia."

Luhan menghela napas, "tapi dunia kita berbeda dan lagi, aku ini suka sekali berekspresi berlebihan, drama king, mana mau orang pendiam seperti dia denganku. Yang ada pasti dia malu kalau punya kekasih sepertiku!"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Siapa tahu setelah menjadi programmer sukses dia melamarmu."

Gantian Luhan yang tertawa. Terbahak - bahak sampai kumpulan lelaki di belakang mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka—menonton anime.

"Jangan suruh aku bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Cukup aku sakit fisik, kalau sakit hati susah mencari obatnya."

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, "nampaknya yang lain sudah berkumpul. Aku ke sekretariat dulu ya. Jam 12 aku ke sini lagi, _key_?"

Minseok mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang menghilang di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Bukannya dia sakit?"

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendapati sekumpulan lelaki pecinta anime tengah serius menatapi layar laptop mereka.

"Sudah sembuh kok."

"Ku dengar dia sampai masuk rumah sakit?"

Minseok memainkan pulpen di tangannya, "iya, tapi sudah boleh pulang kok. Tuh buktinya dia sudah masuk kuliah."

Lelaki yang menanyai Luhan tadi mengangguk kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Minseok yang melihatnya jadi gregetan sendiri.

"Oy Sehun-ah!"

Sehun yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, "kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya?"

"Aku kan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Baru kemarin sampai di Seoul."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Sehun memang salah satu mahasiswa di kelas yang tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa Luhan memaksa masuk kuliah hari ini padahal dia tidak ada kelas?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Minseok sambil menunjukkan ekspresi berpikirnya-yang sebenarnya terlihat flat itu, "kau bilang dia sudah sembuh."

"Selain itu. Dia sebenarnya punya alasan lain yang lebih kuat kenapa memaksa masuk kuliah hari ini."

"Kenapa? Mungkin dia kangen denganmu. Kangen dengan suasana kelas kita."

Minseok ingin sekali melempar kursinya kepada Sehun. _Benar yang dikatakan Luhan, lelaki ini cuek dan tidak peka!_

"Sebenarnya dia memang kangen . . .

. . . kangen dengan seseorang yang tiap hari mengisi kekosongan harinya."

Minseok menopang dagunya, "tapi sayang sekali orang itu sibuk dengan dunianya."

"Ck, kau kebanyakan nonton drama, Minseok."

Minseok membulatkan matanya, "ya! Ini kenyataan tahu! Cerita di drama tidak mungkin ada kalau sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata."

"Ya, ya, dan selanjutnya kau akan bilang kalau sebenarnya seseorang yang kau maksud adalah aku. Begitu kan?"

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri! Itulah akibatnya kalau kebanyakan nonton anime." Kemudian berbalik menghadap ke depan karena Mr. Lee sudah tiba di kelas.

_Ya Tuhan, hampir saja! Dasar Minseok bodoh!_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadinya ini straight. Aku posting di facebook tapi ada readers yang komentar, "thor ini apa? Gak ngerti." Saya akhir - akhir ini mudah tersinggung, jadi komentar dia saya cuekin karena saya merasa fanfic ini terlampau sederhana dan dia tidak mengerti? WHAT THE HELL? Tapi akhirnya saya putuskan untuk posting di sini dengan harapan kalian yang baca mengerti.

**.**

*Katil: ranjang rumah sakit

**RPL: rekayasa perangkat lunak (berhubungan dengan codingan yang nantinya kalau di run akan menghasilkan sebuah program seperti absen jempol di sekolah/kantor, dll)


End file.
